The Beast From Beyond/Transcript
(the scene starts in the ancient past where dinosaurs are seen; Garfield tells a story) Garfield: ''(V.O.) Millions of years ago, this planet was inhabited chiefly by large reptiles we call dinosaurs. One day, one of them wandered off from the others. ''(A Blue T-Rex wanders into a cave) Garfield: ''(V.O.) Suddenly, the whole area began to shake. The dinosaurs panicked, not knowing which way to run. ''(dinosaurs run in multiple directions while the T-Rex is blocked in the cave thanks to the rocks falling from the earthquake) Garfield: ''(V.O.) Strange volcanic fumes overcame the prehistoric beast. ''(The T-Rex collapses and falls into a deep sleep) Garfield: ''(V.O.) There he lay for millions of years. ''(the scene changes to the present day where large heavy-duty vehicles are doing construction work) Garfield: ''(V.O.) At first, it looked like a routine highway demolition job. ''(one person sets the dynamite next to the boulders, extends the line, and pushes the plunger, causing an explosion; the rocks are blown out of the way, revealing the entrance to the cave) Garfield: ''(V.O.) But then, a gust of fresh air, or whatever passes for it these days, filled the cavern deep within the hillside, and someone awoke. ''(The blue T-Rex awakens, and emerges from the cave) Sidney: ''(roars)'' Workers: 'Help! A dinosaur! ''(the workers run away in fear) 'Sidney: '''I must conquer this planet. ''(the scene changes to another part of the city, then at a TV shop) '''Garfield: ''(V.O.) For days, he studied the new inhabitants of this world. And soon, he had concocted a fiendish plan to rule all human beings. He decided... '''Sidney: '''I'll paint myself pink! And get my own TV show. ''(scene changes to a TV set tuned in to a new show) Announcer: ''(on TV) And now, it's time for ''The Sidney the Pink Dinosaur Show! (children are heard cheering as Sidney appears on the TV, pink and dressed up) Garfield: ''(V.O.) Frightening? Horrifying? Appalling? Yes. But it's also one of...(voice echoes) Garfield's Tales of Scary Stuff!'' (The words ''Garfield's Tales of Scary Stuff ''appear on the TV screen just as the scene cuts to Garfield sitting on a chair in the living room watching TV Garfield: ''(V.O.) Oh, look. The cat gets a scene in his own show. How innovative ''(Garfield uses a remote to switch the channel where Sydney's new show is coming up next) Announcer: ''(on TV) Stay tuned for ''The Sidney the Pink Dinosaur Show! Coming up next! Garfield: 'Boy, you'd have to be pretty dumb to watch that show. ''(cut to Jon and Odie washing the dishes in the kitchen) '''Jon: '''I can't wait for Sidney the Pink Dinosaur. How about you, Odie? '''Odie: ''(barks excitedly)'' (Jon and Odie join Garfield in the chair as Sidney's show begins; we see Sidney dancing and singing.) Sidney ''(cute voice)'' Good is better than bad. Happy's better than sad. My advice is just be nice good is better than bad. Everybody! Good is better than bad. (Sidney's eyes glow, hypnotizing any viewer on the cartoon, including Jon and Odie; Garfield covers his eyes, making him unaffected) Jon, and Odie Happy's better than sad. My advice is just be nice 'cause good is better than bad! (the song ends; Garfield waves a paw in Jon's eyes) Garfield: 'Jon? Jon are you in there? ''(Garfield knocks on his head) '''Jon: ''(hypnotized) Sidney is right. Good is so much better than bad. '''Odie: '(hypnotized; barks in agreement) Garfield: 'Well, that's a news break for you. ''(V.O.) ''The handsome cat decided to run down to the TV station and find out about this creature firsthand. ''(Garfield runs out of the house and stops in the middle of town and sees everyone walking, chattering; they are all hypnotized) '''Person 1: Good is better than bad. Happy's so much better than mad. Person 2: 'It's nice to be nice. It's mean to be mean. '''Person 3: '''Good is better than bad. '''Garfield: '''He's...He's got everyone under his spell! ''(V.O.) ''The heroic cat dashed off for the TV station where Sidney was just finishing his program. ''(Garfield runs into the WBOR studio where we cut to Sidney '''Sidney: ''(cute voice) So, remember, everyone, tune in tomorrow for a special important message from your friend, Sidney the Pink Dinosaur. ''(Garfield peeks from behind the scenes as Sidney walks off the stage) Sidney: ''(cute voice) Bye! ''(normal voice) ''Yeah, some special message. Wait till they hear it. ''(laughs evilly) ''Right now, I need a touch-up. ''(Sydney takes off his clothes and walks into his dressing room as Garfield looks on suspiciously; Sydney repaints himself with pink paint) Sidney: '''Now that all humans are under my spell, I will order them to serve me. To wait on me, hand and foot. '''Garfield: ''(offended) Hey! That's ''my ''routine! ''(Sidney hears him) Sidney: '''Hey, you! Were you spying on me? '''Garfield: ''(pretending to be hypnotized) Oh, no! Spying is bad, and bad is not good. '''Sidney: '(convinced) ''Good. ''(Sidney walks off just as Garfield sneaks in and grabs the pink paint; Sidney hears it) Sidney: ''(suspiciously) What? What are you doing with my paint? '''Garfield: '''Uh-oh. I'm dead meat. ''(Garfield runs away with the pink paint and Sidney stomps after him) Sidney: 'I need my pink paint! Give it back! That paint makes people think I'm cute instead of...(laughs evilly) ...threatening! ''(Garfield runs into the news studio; an anchor is also hypnotized from Sidney's spell; Garfield leaps onto the news desk in front of the camera.) '''Garfield: ''(anchor voice) Stay tuned to this channel for further details. ''(Sidney is inching closer; Garfield hears him and leaps off the desk and hides out of sight behind the scenes; he reads what the paint covers.) Garfield: ''(reading) "One coat covers most exteriors, side molding, doors, and cold-blooded prehistoric reptiles." Boy, they make a paint for everything. ''(Sidney is still running as Garfield runs all over the TV station to get away from him; first he runs to the ''Wheel of Jeopardy set, spinning on the giant wheel and running away before Sidney crushes it to pieces. Garfield runs into a storage room closely followed by Sidney, who damages the entryway and tips over a light in the process. Garfield hides between two shelves.)'' Sidney: 'All right, cat, I want my pink paint back, and I want it ''NOW!! '''Garfield: ''(V.O.) And that's when the clever cat switched Sidney's pink paint for a can of pink paint remover. ''(Sidney moves the two shelves and finds Garfield; he takes the paint remover.) Sidney: 'Here! Give me that! I have to touch myself up here so that they'll never suspect I'm not all pink and cute! ''(Sidney uses the paintbrush to paint himself, but instead of making him pink, the pink paint begins to wash off; Garfield runs off again.) '''Sidney: ''Hey, you! Come back here!'' (Sidney chases Garfield as we quickly cut to the news desk.) News Anchor: ''(hypnotized) These are the top stories. ''(Sidney chases Garfield through the news studio as the news anchor keeps reading, still hypnotized) News Anchor: ''(hypnotized)'' 'Everything is fine and wonderful, and we must all do as Sidney the Dinosaur says. ''(cut to the ''Sidney the Pink Dinosaur Show set where Garfield is cornered)'' 'Garfield: '''I'm trapped! ''(Sidney draws closer) '''Sidney: '''This is your finish, cat! '''Garfield: ''(V.O.) But actually, it was Sidney's finish that was the problem. ''(the last of the pink paint on Sidney washes off, showing his true colors, just as he roars at Garfield; everyone in the studio is starting to come to) Floor Director: 'Hey! Sidney's a...a...dinosaur! '''Cameraman: '''A ferocious dinosaur! ''(At the house, Jon and Odie come to as well and see Sidney) 'Odie: '''Hmmm? ''(snarls) 'Jon: '''Sidney! He's not cute! He's a monster! ''(Everyone in the studio runs in fear) 'Cameraman 2: '''Oh, no! Run! Help! ''(screaming) '''Floor Director: '''Out of my way! '''Sidney: '''There. They're afraid of me. They're no longer under my spell! ''(cries) ''I just wanted to rule all mankind. Is that so awful? '''Garfield: '''Maybe not. But I think I can arrange the next best thing. '''Sydney: '''You can? '''Garfield: ''(V.O.) And so, the plucky cat became Sidney's manager. ''(Garfield and Sydney shake hands as the scene changes to a movie theater where people are watching a horror film; Sidney stars in it, and chases the fleeing residents in the film) Garfield: ''(V.O.) He got him a series of jobs in science fiction movies. The films made Sidney rich and famous. In fact, he bought himself a 16-acre tar pit in Malibu and, of course, dumped his agent. ''(Garfield is standing disapprovingly at being dumped next to a limousine in a big city as Sidney is interviewed by reporters) Sidney: 'Uh, these parts I've been playing. What I really want to do is...direct! ''(Garfield is staring at the closing scene) '''Garfield: ''(V.O.) The birth of a new star or a monster? Sometimes, it's hard to tell here on ''(voice echoes) Garfield's Tales of Scary Stuff! (The words ''Garfield's Tales of Scary Stuff ''appears on a black screen as Garfield walks across it eating popcorn) 'Garfield: '''Direct? ''(exhales) ''When I found him, he didn't even know what a camera was. ''(episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7